


Earth

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Can Turn Into A Cat, Drabble, Familar!Dean, Humor, M/M, Pie, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Suptober #2: Ritual
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 12





	Earth

“Earth...Air...Fire...Water...I call upon these elements to aid me in this ritual tonight.”

“Oh yea Cas! I’m always down for some Earth Wind and Fire. That’s some good mood music right there.”

“Come on Dean! Be serious! Just shift and lend me some power like the good familiar that you are supposed to be.”

“Fine, fine. Now you know you’re gonna owe me pie after this. It’s October, let’s make it pumpkin.”

“You keep it up and all you’ll get is kibble.” He regarded his companion beside him, now a tawny colored cat. “Now, let’s begin again.”


End file.
